


Secrecy.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Crack, Double Agents, Spies & Secret Agents, Suitless Darth Vader, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where Vader is a double Agent for the rebellion, Luke started his training a few years earlier than in canon, Ezra just has a bad day and Fulcrum calls in a favor.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Anakin Skywalker, Ezra Bridger & Darth Vader
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Secrecy.

First, he got knocked out by Hondo and then handed got over to some unsuspecting Imps. This wasn't exactly Ezra's day. It got worse when Ezra discovered that his hair was dyed blond and he discovered that he was wearing something that farmers would wear, for some reason.

* * *

**Meanwhile. The Ghost.**

* * *

'Ezra got abducted by Hondo' Hera told the crew while leaving out the "again" and she heard them groan. This was the twentieth something time that something like this had happened to Ezra.

'The good news is that Fulcrum contacted a agent who is ready to intercept him before Vader gets him' she added and internally thanked the Force for that agent's patience to intercept Ezra every time before reaching final destination.

Also known as Mustafar. Where Jedi go to die.

* * *

**Meanwhile. The Executor.**

* * *

'They are really thinking I am incapable of recognizing my own kids' Anakin muttered while picking up the mask he had chucked across his quarters. This was getting ridiculous. Poor kid. _  
_

Then he put the mask back on and left the quarters, while wanting to strangle Hondo who really seems think he is a idiot like all the other Imperials. Yeah, well almost every Imperial is an idiot. Except Motti (sometimes), Piett and Thrawn, they are fairly capable of doing their job right.

Thrawn recently defected, while dragging Eli Vanto along to the horror and confusion of Sidious. Then he asked his apprentice if he is considering defecting to the Rebellion. Motti (sometimes) is a good person and is competent. Piett, well... He was a good person on the wrong side of a war in some way.

Then he left the elevator and walked into the prison block of the Executor, sensing the young man's presence and taking one breath before entering the cell. And trying not to burst out in laughter, because those pirates really outdid themselves in stupidity and disguises.

* * *

Ezra tried to get his breathing and pounding heart to calm down when the Sith Lord walked in, but he could only stare in horror and fear.

Then the recorders were shut down and the door closed behind the Sith.

This is where Ezra was going to die.

'Well darn, they really think I am just as stupid as those other fucking imps' wasn't something Ezra expected Vader to say, who seemed to be very close to bursting out in laughing. 'I may have my moments, but I am fairly capable of telling you and Luke apart'.

'Kid, you have gotten in a awkward situation' he said with sigh and sat down on the bunk. 'And I am not counting that cousin-of-the-Emperor incident with that, Sidious almost believed that one'.

Then a comm went off and Vader picked up the comm. The Fulcrum symbol popped up.

_'Krayt Dragon, you're compromised'._

'Shit! How?' wasn't the exact words Ezra expected to hear, when the Sith pulled out two lightsabers. Ezra's and another that looked very familiar and similar to the saber that was hanging on Vaders belt.

' _Please just get to the Rendezvous point with the blue berry and stay safe in the meantime, Ma-Krayt Dragon'_ Fulcrum replied exasperated and signed off.

'Blue berry? Seriously?' Ezra asked annoyed while Vader put the comm away and chucked the mask through the cell, after unmasking.

'I suppose I do not need this horror of a thing again' he said and smirked at Ezra who had frozen. 'I nearly gave my former master who was definitely being sarcastic, my stepbrother Owen and Bail Organa a heart attack'.

'How are you alive?' Ezra asked and called his lightsaber into his hand. 'Everybody thought you died'.

'I have been questioning that for years' Anakin Skywalker replied and lifted an eyebrow at Ezra. 'Shall we? We don't want to let your crew and my former Padawan wait'.

'I will explain everything when we are off this ship' he added with a grimace and the door opened. Ezra followed him with caution and they walked through the empty hallways of the Executor, before encountering the first battalion of bucket heads.

The two lightsabers ignited, bathing the hallway in blue and red light. Ezra was standing there, frozen for a few minutes before igniting his lightsaber and starting to deflect blaster fire back at the troops.

It was pretty amazing to see one of the Legendary Force Wielders fight, Ezra had seen him only on training holos and those holos were very helpful with saber techniques. He remembered Rex's and Ahsoka's stories about the Jedi general and Knight.

* * *

They took the elevator to the hangar and the doors just opened when the Force hissed a warning.

Then the darkness got blasting into their faces and they were standing face to face with a Inquisitor. Then the Inquisitor attacked with a roar. Ezra dodged the first attacks and parried the next few attacks, hissing softly when the crimson blade of the Inquisitor cut through skin. Enough to leave a scar.

The Inquisitor was way taller than both of them and grinned when he Force pushed Skywalker who made a back flip and the grin of the Inquisitor disappeared, when the rebellion agent reversed his grip on the two lightsabers and resorted on a more aggressive and acrobatic form.

Perfect against taller people and the tables were turned.

Ezra Force pushed some bucket heads away and parried the attack of a so-called Purge-trooper. This was the weirdest and most awesome day of his life.

Then the body of the Inquisitor hit the ground and the other Force Wielder landed in a badass position behind the Inquisitor. And Ezra saw immediately where Ahsoka got those stuff from. And her master who got those things in turn from his master.

Now Kanan's explanations about Jedi Lineages suddenly makes sense, after realizing that Master Kenobi also did something like that after making a daring escape from a Imperial prison after fighting two Inquisitors.

Then Ezra was dragged on board of a shuttle and they took off, narrowly avoiding the TIE-fighters attacking them and making the jump to hyperspace.

'Are you going to explain what the hell was going on?' Ezra broke the silence and looked at the older man who was piloting the shuttle.

'Long story short, The Order discovered too late that Palpatine was the Sith we were looking for, sent me undercover as a agent after a very intense training and that's how the kriff the Rebellion knew how to win those space battles or how to get some secret weapon'.

'You are still a Jedi, then?' Ezra asked with confusion and the Knight nodded with a grin.

'Jup, used a kind of shielding that fooled every one in thinking that I was a Sith' he replied. 'It basically projected the darkness to every Force Wielder and it is nearly impenetrable'.

'Where is that Rendezvous point, by the way?' Ezra asked and looked up to the Jedi Knight who stretched after putting the shuttle on auto pilot.

'Tatooine, our ETA about two days from now'.

* * *

Ezra had gotten in the fresher the dye out of his hair and had thrown the farmers garb that was torn from the daring escape in the garbage disposal after finding not so scruffy clothes. Well. It still made him look like a scoundrel. It was a good thing that it didn't make him look like Han Solo.

Ezra later found the Jedi Knight who had changed into Jedi robes combined with combat fit armor sitting cross-legged on a couch in the living area, while taking a apart a mouse droid. The armor of Vader was in a corner of the room ,looking like it was set in fire or sliced through with a lightsaber.

'I tried to set it on fire' Anakin said, like it explained everything and took a sip of the steaming mug of caf in front of him. 'I was bored and I hate that horror of a armor, it was typical Imperial quality'.

'Caf?' he then asked and nodded towards the kitchen. 'Is in the kitchen'.

* * *

**Tatooine. 2 days later.**

* * *

Tatooine was very hot and Ezra followed the Jedi Knight who was walking like he wanted to get off this planet as fast as he could.

Then he saw a Corvette in the far distance and cloaked people standing on the outside. The presences were familiar and they started walking faster.

'Let's go home and give the Empire hell' Skywalker said filled with determination and smiled at the others. 'We have work to do'.


End file.
